Reunion
by Sheba
Summary: A new girl moves to Bayville, and meets a certain speed demon. But has she and him met before? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pietro Maximoff, X-Men Evolution, and other characters belong to Marvel, WB Kids,  
Stan Lee, and other owners. All rights reserved.  
  
A new girl moves to Bayville.  
  
  
Reunion, by Sheba  
  
It was a beutiful sunny afternoon in Bayville, when a young girl decided to take a walk in  
Bayville Park. She remembers that she and her had just moved to Bayville two months ago  
because of her father's demanding job. She would attend Bayville High School the following   
day.  
  
When the girl continued to walk on the wide concrete road, she finally walks to where there  
were no people. She noticed that there was not even a child riding on a skateboard, like  
she had seen earlier, further down the road. Then suddenly, the girl feels a breeze. As  
a way of responding to the breeze, she takes off her light blue hat, allowing her beautiful  
long, but braided black hair to blow in the wind.  
  
After the girl places her hat back on, a sudden gust of wind pulls it off of her head. Then  
within seconds, the hat begins to blow in the wind.  
  
"Oh no, my hat."  
______________  
  
Somewhere in Bayville Park, a young man was just about to run through the park at top speed,  
when he saw a hat floating in the distance. He also saw a girl chasing after it.  
  
"Looks like damsel in distress," the young man said to himself as he begins to rush toward   
the girl.  
  
Seeing that the hat was flying towards the lake, the young white-haired man begins to run  
at top speed, but only to catch the hat. When the young man manages to catch the hat, he  
then appears before its owner. The girl was startled.  
  
"W..where did you...?"  
  
Before the girl could finish asking her question, she notices that the young man was holding  
her hat.  
  
"Does this belong to you?" the young man asked as he returned the hat to its rightful owner.  
  
"Thanks, whoever you are."  
  
"The name's Pietro, Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"And I'm Trista, Trista Jameson."  
  
Then Pietro and Trista began to look into each other's eyes. It was as if they have met  
before, but don't know where.  
  
"Have we met?," Trista suddenly asked.  
  
"I..don't think so," Pietro replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, would you mind coming with me to grab a bite?"  
  
"Well, sure I'll come with you. But no funny buisness, okay?"  
  
"Oooh, sounds like a challenge. Okay, let's go."  
  
With that said, Trista begins to walk with Pietro down the concrete path, and through the  
park.  
  
"So where are we going, Pietro?"  
  
"To Red Castle."  
  
"Red Castle?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a fast-food restaurant just a few blocks from here. You'll like it. You'll see.  
And you know, you shouldn't be walking in this area, because they're are alot of creeps out  
here."  
  
"Thanks for the concern. But I can take care of myself. I am tougher than I look."  
  
"Oh, I see," Pietro said with fascination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Notice that Pietro met a girl named Trista Jameson. In the comics, he is  
married to a woman named Crystal. But I don't think that Crystal is suitable for him. Anyway,  
I hope you liked the story. Read and review if you want to read more.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reunion - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution, Pietro Maximoff, and other characters belong to Marvel, and Kids  
WB. Parasitic Energy, comes from Parasite Eve, which belongs to Squaresoft. All rights   
reserved.  
  
  
  
  
Reunion - Chapter 2  
  
It was exactly 12:20 P.M., when Pietro and Trista made it to Red Castle.   
  
"So Trista, are you hungry?"  
  
"Well, I am a little hungry."  
  
Within minutes, Pietro and Trista managed to find a table, seeing that the restaurant was  
crowded. They had finished ordering fish fillets, and onion rings. As for the beverages,  
Trista ordered Sprite, while Pietro ordered Coca Cola.  
  
As Pietro and Trista ate their lunch, Pietro began to look into Trista's brown eyes for the  
second time since they met in Bayville Park. Then a strange phenomemon happened. Her heart  
skipped a beat, and then there was this flash in her body. The same thing occured with Pietro.  
  
//W..what is this feeling?//Pietro thought.  
  
//What just happened?//  
  
Then finally, after recovering from those few seconds of this strange occurence, Pietro and  
Trista resume eating. But Pietro broke the silence.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"I'm fifteen. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm sixteen. And right now, I'm a junior at Bayville High School."  
  
"Did you say Bayville High Scholl?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm supposed to go to Bayville on Monday, which is two days from now."  
  
"I see. So where do you want to go next?"  
  
"Well actually, I was going to walk home. I don't want my parents to worry. Why do you  
ask?"  
  
"I would like to show you the ropes. You did say that you just moved to Bayville?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then let's take a walk around town. Shall we?"  
  
"Well okay. I guess."  
  
//Hey, what am I doing? I don't even know this guy.//  
  
Trista then looked up at Pietro, who had his hand extended for hers. Then she felt that flash  
again. She puts down her empty paper cup, which once contained Sprite, and accepted Pietro's  
hand. After Pietro helped Trista up from where she was sitting, they walked out of Red Castle.  
______________  
  
"So what do you think of this town, Trista?"  
  
"Well, it is a little cozy, but kinda interesting."  
  
Pietro and Trista were about to walk past this store, when Trista caught a glimpse of this  
picture displayed at the window.  
  
"Hey, what's this?," asked Trista, as she decided to take a closer look at the picture.  
  
As Trista stared at the picture, Pietro was curious as to what Trista was staring at, and also  
takes a closer look.  
  
"Hey, that guy looks just like me," Pietro said, as he was looking at a young man sitting next  
to a young woman on grass.  
  
In the picture, the young man and young woman were wearing clothing that looked between those of  
ancient Egypt, and some other place. The sky, was bright blue, indicating that it was in the   
afternoon. But the couple looked so remarkably like Pietro and Trista, that it was uncanny.   
Pietro and Trista looked down at the title of the picture, which happened to say "We Shall Meet   
Again."  
  
Looking at the picture, made Pietro and Trista feel another rush of dejavu. Then they looked up  
at the sign that was painted "Souvenir Shop," and decided to check out other items in the store.  
  
When they walked into the store, the first thing that Trista and Pietro did, was that they went  
straight to the counter.   
  
"So did you like the picture?," asked the salesclerk, who was a middle aged woman.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw you two looking direct.."  
  
//Hey, wait a minuite! Am I imagining things, or do these two youngsters look like the couple  
on the picture? They must realize it. No wonder..//  
  
"Hey is there something wrong?"  
  
"Why, no. Why don't you two take a look around my shop."  
  
"Thanks. But I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure young man. What is it?"  
  
"Where did you get that picture?"  
  
"Well, years ago, when I was a little girl, I had found that picture in my family's backyard."  
  
"In your family's backyard?"  
  
"Yes. I was playing in the dirt one day, pretending to dig for treasure. But what I digged up  
with my toy shovel, was that picture. My mom wanted to take it to the museum. But I decided to  
clean it up and keep it."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So where did your family lived?," Trista asked.  
  
"They lived here in Bayville, but on Pine steet."  
  
Pietro gasped.  
  
//That's a few blocks from here. No wonder why I feel this familiar feeling when I pass that  
block.//Pietro thought.  
  
"Well, like I said before, you both can take a look around the store if you want to."  
  
With that, Pietro and Trista began to look at other items. Then Pietro picked up a flag that  
said "Bayville," and purchased it. As they were leaving the store, Pietro takes Trista's hand,  
and slips the flag into it.   
  
As soon as Trista realizes Pietro's action, a flash went through her body, and her heart skipped  
a beat. But she became accustomed to it.  
  
"For me? Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Trista then walked over to the salesclerk.  
  
"Thank you, and have a nice day."  
  
"And you too."  
  
As soon as Pietro and Trista walked out of the store, Trista looked at her watch. It said 4:30.  
  
"Listen, Pietro. I've got to go. Now my parents will be really worried."  
  
"Then I hope you don't mind if I walk you home."  
______________  
  
As soon as Trista and Pietro made it near Trista's block, Trista begins to feel paranoid.  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Could you drop me off at the corner? I don't want my parents to blame you because I'm coming  
home late."  
  
"Well sure."  
  
They finally made to the corner of Trista's block.  
  
"I had a nice time, Pietro," Trista said, as she kissed Pietro on the lips.  
  
Then a flash coursed through Pietro's body, as he unknowingly kissed Trista back. They broke  
their kiss. Then they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'll see you later. I hope."  
  
"Yeah," Pietro responded, as he peeked around the corner to watch Trista walk towards her home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Reunion - Chapter 3

Disclaimer:X-Men Evolution, and Parasite Eve belong to their respective owners. All rights   
reserved.  
  
  
  
Reunion - Chapter 3  
  
  
//Where am I?//thought a young woman, as she walked through a grassy field filled with flowers.  
  
As the young woman walked for what seemed like eternity, she heard faint screams in the distance.  
  
//What was that?//  
  
The young woman then quickened her pace toward a jungle that was nearby. She figured that the  
screams were coming from that area. Eventhough she was alarmed, the young lady continued to  
walk toward the jungle. Somehow, she knew this area.  
  
When the young woman finally made it to the jungle, she saw people standing before a scary  
looking woman. Within seconds, ooze began to drip from their eyes, noses, and mouths.  
Then the people melted into slimy ooze. The young woman looked on in shock.  
  
Being in shock, the young woman froze, as she noticed the scary woman continuing to extend  
her arms in the air. Then suddenly, the slimy ooze, that was once a group of people, began  
to form into a giant slime ball. Lifting the ball into the air, the strange woman began to  
notice the young woman.  
  
While this strange woman had the orangish-reddish colored slime ball in the air, she began  
to approach the young woman, with the slime ball following telekinetically. This woman was  
very hideous beyond words, and somewhat gigantic.   
  
The woman had claws that were as sharp as knives, and as red as blood. Her hair was  
incredibly long and spiky, and had a blondish hue. Her eyes were blue, but very cold.  
Instead of having legs, she had a dragon-fish like tail, that was rather dark green mixed  
with brown.  
  
Before the young woman knew it, she was standing in front of the strange woman. Then a  
strange feeling overcame the young lady, as orange colored energy sparks began to surround  
her body.  
  
"W..what is this?," asked the strange woman, as she saw that the young lady did not melt  
like the other people who were present.  
  
"What is this feeling? What is happening to me? My body feels so hot."  
  
"So you are like me?"  
  
"Like you? What do you mean?"  
  
"You're a Mitochondrial Being, just like me!"  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha...But you will!"  
  
The young lady continued to look into the lady's cold eyes. Then she looked toward the slime  
ball.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Eve, Mitochondrial Eve."  
  
"What...what do you want?"  
  
"What I want, is conquest of Mars."  
  
"Conquest?"  
  
"Yes. I will rightfully take this world from those worthless fools, and destroy them. But I   
will save you, if you join me. So let us unite to make this world ours."  
  
Trista looked toward the slime ball once more.  
  
"So this is what you think of people?"  
  
Then all of a sudden, the young woman's body begins to feel hot again. When she found herself  
extending her arms in the air, the young woman sees Mitochondria Eve in flames.  
  
Feeling the flames burn her body, Mitochondria Eve was ready to conterattack. The young lady   
then begins to feel her body freezing. In response to that, the young lady lifts her arms  
again. Eve continues to lung at the young woman.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
  
***  
  
"NO!," cried a young woman, as she sits up in her bed in cold sweat.  
  
Looking toward the clock, the young woman sees that it read '5:40 A.M.' That was when the  
young woman decided that she could not go back to sleep, aside from the dream. She would  
get ready for school.  
______________  
  
//I wonder if Trista is here.// thought a young white haired man, as he sat around a table  
at the Bayville High cafeteria.  
  
As he continued to look around for this Trista, he scratched his hair, which happened to  
have hair that was cornbraided back, except for two cornbraids which were braided from the   
top of each eye, to the mid-section of the top of his head. After a while, the young man  
was just about to give up the search when he heard someone call his name. Then the young   
man turned around to see Trista approaching him.  
  
"Hey, Trista."  
  
"Hey, Pietro."  
  
Trista sits down next to Pietro.  
  
"I'm sorry if I took so long. The teacher just wouldn't let us out until we copied down   
our homework assignment from the blackboard. Usually, he does have it down before we get  
to class. But he forgot.  
  
"Oh, I see. Say, Trista, shall we go and get some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, but let's be careful that we don't eat any dead flesh."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pietro remembers that him and Trista were vegetarians. He always wondered how people  
could eat meat. While Pietro and Trista were walking to get their lunch, Trista  
suddenly remembered the dream that she had the night before.  
  
//What could that dream possibly mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reunion - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or Parasite Eve.  
  
  
  
Reunion - Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"So, can anybody tell me what country invaded Poland in 1939?"  
  
A young man raised his hand.  
  
"Okay Mr. Summers, talk to me."  
  
"It was Germany."  
  
"That is correct. Okay, and for your homework assignment.."  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
"What was that," asked Mr. Johnson, as his students began to hide under desks.  
  
While every student hid under desks, a white haired boy just walked over to the the window, to  
see that the school was on fire. The boy also saw that some trees outside of Bayville  
High were on fire, but after he saw an image of a strange looking lady, as a burning feeling  
coursed through his body. Then the school alarm rang.  
  
"Okay, guys. Don't panic."  
  
The speaker began to activate.  
  
"Attention all students. This is Ms. Darkholme speaking. This is a fire drill. I repeat,  
  
this is a fire drill."  
______________  
  
Within ten minutes, every student and teacher evacuated Bayville High School. As the students  
left the premises, Trista looks for Pietro. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to find  
some sort of comfort. Before the students left the school, Trista felt this burning feeling  
throughout her body before seeing a very creepy looking lady.  
  
After minutes of searching for Pietro, Trista gives up. Taking one last look at the nearly  
vacant school premises, save a few fire figher trucks that arrived on the scene, Trista  
begins to walk home. When Trista walked through a popular alley to get to her home, which   
was just a few blocks away, it was as if lightning had struck her.  
  
//Why do I have this strange feeling as if someone's behind me?//  
  
Trista's thoughts were confirmed when she turned around, and saw that someone was behind her  
alright. Trista began to realize that the somebody who was behind her, was a very strange,   
but some how familiar lady.   
  
//Hey, isn't that..?//  
  
"Well, hello there. Long time no see."  
______________  
  
Pietro was walking toward Bayville Park, when he had the strangest feeling. Then somehow, he  
knew that it was Trista. Pietro then begins to run at top speed towards Trista's home.  
______________  
  
"Now don't tell me that you don't remember me."  
  
Trista began to stare at the lady, who was apparently floating. The lady also had a fish-like  
tail.  
  
"Y..you're Mitochondria Eve, aren't you?"  
  
"Why, yes. Now that you remember, I will not have to explain everything to you," Eve said,  
while chuckling evilly, with her blue eyes glowing with so much malice.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I am going to finish what I started. First, I will destroy you. Then I will take over Earth."  
  
"I will never let that happen."  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that."  
  
Mitochondria Eve began to lunge at Trista, there was a sudden blur, as a figure suddenly  
appeared in front of Trista.  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"W..what is this?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Aren't you that Quicksilver, Prince Pietro?"  
  
Quicksilver? Prince Pietro?"  
  
"Yes Trista. I'm a Quicksilver. And yes, I'm Prince Pietro."  
  
//So Pietro was the blue clad guy in my dream, who helped me to stop Mitochondria Eve from taking  
over my father's kingdom so long ago. Pietro was the prince of Luna, the kingdom of the  
Quicksilver race, the fastest people on Mars. I was the princess of Forestville. Now I  
remember.//  
  
While Pietro was getting ready to fight Eve, Trista was remembering her past life. She was   
remembering how she and Pietro had met. Pietro was on a hunt for Mitochondria Eve, because  
she destroyed the kingdom of Luna. Among many that Eve destroyed, she also destroyed Pietro's  
father, Duran.  
  
//According to Pietro's story, a lady was dying. She was taken to the sickbay at Luna. There,  
she was given all sorts of medication. As the doctrs were mashing herbs with a mortar, to give  
to the woman along with the medication, the wrong herb accidently fell into the mixture. The   
doctors thought that they got rid of every trace of it. But they were wrong. Then one night,  
the lady broke out of the sickbay, and began to wreak havok upon the people of Luna. She called   
herself Mitochondria Eve, and announced that she would take over Mars.//  
  
Trista's thoughts were broken, when Eve began to swing at Pietro. When Pietro dodged Eve, Eve  
mamaged to freeze Pietro's feet so that he couldn't run.  
  
"Oh, no! I can't move."  
  
Mitochondria Eve began to laugh at Pietro's attempt to break free.  
  
"You fool! Can't you see that it's futile to beat me. You was lucky the last time."  
  
Then all of a sudden, the ice began to melt around Pietro's feet. Then Pietro looked towards  
Trista to see her standing with her arms extended horizontally.  
  
//Yeah! Nice shot Trista!//Pietro thought, as he suddenly sped around Mitochondria Eve, enclosing  
her in a small cyclone.  
  
"Trista, take cover."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
  
As Trista heard Eve scream, she managed to find cover in a nearby alley. After the cyclone  
stopped, Trista came out to see this orange mass splattered across bulidings and stores. Then  
she saw Pietro lying on the sidewalk, within a bit of the orange mass that was disintegrating.  
Trista begins to rush toward Pietro, as she realizes that the orange substance was once Eve.  
  
"Oh, Pietro! You did it! You defeated Eve."  
  
Pietro wakes up, to see himself in Trista's arms.  
  
"T..Trista?"  
  
"Pietro."  
  
Pietro manages to sit up. Trista remained on her kness.  
  
"Oh, Pietro. I understand now. I remember."  
  
"The same here."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
